


Cleaning Up

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [32]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul’s not sure what’s messier—the pile of dirty dishes in the sink, or John’s life.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Cleaning Up

“John, what the fuck is this?”

John followed Paul’s gaze. “A plate.”

“Why’s it on the floor?”

“There’s no room in the sink.”

“ _Then wash the dishes_.”

“Wash them yourself,” John groaned, walking away—

“ _John Lennon_ , get your arse back here.”

“Jesus,” John muttered, trudging back to Paul. “I’ll wash them later—promise.” He leaned in for a kiss—

Paul held his hand to John’s lips. “No kissing till the dishes are done.”

“What? No—don’t take kissing away from me,” John whined.

“We’ll kiss once you act like an adult—John—stop— _don’t put dirty dishes in the cabinets!_ ”


End file.
